1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to a device for bending tubes, and in particular to a machine for programmably bending metal tubes into a variety of shapes.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known devices for bending metal tubes. These machines utilize hydraulic mechanisms or chain driven mechanisms in applying pressure and/or forces to tubing so as to cause bending thereof, and thereby experiences limited accuracy and efficiency.